clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements
Completing achievements gives you rewards in the form of experience and Gems. Your achievements will also appear in the Game Center. There are 51 achievements available: Bigger Coffers Upgrade Gold Storage to level 2: 10 / 2 Upgrade Gold Storage to level 5: 100 / 5 Upgrade Gold Storage to level 10: 1000 / 10 Get those Goblins! Win 10 stars on the Campaign Map: 10 / 5 Win 50 stars on the Campaign Map: 100 / 10 Win 150 stars on the Campaign Map: 1000 / 20 Bigger & Better Upgrade Town Hall to level 3: 10 / 5 Upgrade Town Hall to level 5: 100 / 10 Upgrade Town Hall to level 8: 1000 / 20 Nice and Tidy Remove 5 obstacles (trees, rocks, bushes): 10 / 5 Remove 50 obstacles (trees, rocks, bushes): 100 / 10 Remove 500 obstacles (trees, rocks, bushes): 1000 / 20 Release the Beasts Unlock Archer in the Barracks: 10 / 5 Unlock Wall Breaker in the Barracks: 100 / 10 Unlock Dragon in the Barracks: 1000 / 20 Gold Grab Steal 20,000 Gold : 10 / 5 Steal 1,000,000 Gold: 100 / 10 Steal 100,000,000 Gold: 1000 / 20 Elixir Escapade Steal 20,000 Elixir: 10 / 5 Steal 1,000,000 Elixir: 100 / 10 Steal 100,000,000 Elixir: 1000 / 20 Sweet Victory! Win 75 Trophies in Multiplayer Battles: 10 / 5 Win 750 Trophies in Multiplayer Battles: 100 / 10 Win 1,250 Trophies in Multiplayer Battles: 1000 / 450 Empire Builder Rebuild the Clan Castle: 10 / 5 Upgrade Clan Castle to Level 2: 100 / 10 Upgrade Clan Castle to Level 4: 1000 / 20 Wall Buster Destroy 10 Walls in Multiplayer Battles: 10 / 5 Destroy 100 Walls in Multiplayer Battles: 100 / 10 Destroy 2,000 Walls in Multiplayer Battles: 1000 / 20 Humiliator Destroy 10 Town Halls in Multiplayer Battles: 10 / 5 Destroy 100 Town Halls in Multiplayer Battles: 100 / 10 Destroy 2,000 Town Halls in Multiplayer Battles: 1000 / 50 Union Buster Destroy 25 Builder's Huts in Multiplayer Battles: 10 / 5 Destroy 250 Builder's Huts in Multiplayer Battles: 100 / 10 Destroy 2,500 Builder's Huts in Multiplayer Battles: 1000 / 30 Conqueror Win 25 Multiplayer Battles: 10 / 5 Win 250 Multiplayer Battles: 100 / 10 Win 5,000 Multiplayer Battles: 1000 / 20 Unbreakable Successfully defend against 10 attacks: 10 / 5 Successfully defend against 250 attacks: 100 / 50 Successfully defend against 5,000 attacks: 1000 / 100 Friend in Need Donate 100 troops to your clanmates: 10 / 5 Donate 5,000 troops to your clanmates: 100 / 25 Donate 25,000 troops to your clanmates: 1000 / 250 Mortar Mauler Destroy 25 Mortars in Multiplayer battles: 10 / 5 Destroy 500 Mortars in Multiplayer battles:: 100 / 10 Heroic Heist Steal 20,000 Dark Elixir: 10 / 5 Steal 250,000 Dark Elixir: 100 / 10 Total For a total of 1352 gems. Gallery Completed Achievement.png|An example of a completed achievement Achievements icon.png|The achievements button Category:Gems Category:Achievements Category:Experience